


Проблемы доверия

by yet_another_cloud



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yet_another_cloud/pseuds/yet_another_cloud
Summary: Было удивительно и приятно встретить в таком маленьком фандоме строчки на родном :) И это заставило меня отряхнуть пыль с разрозненных обрывков в глубинах компа. Что ж, пусть и они тут полежат - да здравствует мультиязычный фандом :)





	Проблемы доверия

Смех, возня, мешанина подушек и одеял, волосы, плечи, руки… По правде говоря, эти руки – его давний тайный фетиш, с тех еще, школьных времен. Никакие кружева и разрезы университетских подружек не заводили потом его так, как закатанные рукава Томовых рубашек.

И вот теперь эти руки прижимают его к кровати так, что Стю не может шевельнуться. Того, кто знает, сколько Том проплывает в неделю, это не должно бы удивлять — Том только в одежде обманчиво выглядит бледным интеллигентным хлюпиком. Стю все же делает пару попыток освободиться.

— Пусти… Пусти, идиот…  
— Это еще почему? – Тома явно забавляет такая реакция. – Боишься меня? – поддевает он.  
— Вот еще, — фыркает Стю. Звучит и правда полной нелепицей.  
— А если не боишься, тогда что? – Том тоже так умеет говорить, весело, вкрадчиво и опасно. 

Черт. На самом деле, он не смог бы объяснить, что. Просто… просто он хочет, чтоб Том его отпустил. Не знаешь, что отвечать – наступай, проверенная веками практика, и Стю бросает, прищурясь:

— Ты сам-то… Ты бы мне такое позволил?

…Здесь должен быть какой-нибудь легкий, молниеносный ответ, шутливый, снисходительный, саркастичный — или, в конце концов, перевод темы, да даже подушечный бой бы сгодился. Вместо всего этого повисает пауза, и глаза у Тома делаются темны. Молчание сгущается, и Стю про себя клянет и Тома с его серьезным лицом, и себя – вот дернул же черт, а ведь пять минут назад ничто не предвещало. Теперь, похоже, выруливать за двоих придется ему самому, и что-то придется делать с этим отсутствием ответа и глазами, как бездонные колодцы, и –  
В тот момент, когда тишина, кажется, уже вот-вот их задушит, Том отвечает осипшим голосом:

— Тебе – да. 

Чистая лесть, и наверняка неправда, мелькает у Стю, потому что в противном случае – Додумать он не успевает. Подчиняясь какой-то волне, он хватает момент за хвост:

— Так давай. Сейчас. 

Отступать Тому некуда, а Стю несет его темная решимость, и ситуация переворачивается, как песочные часы. Теперь уже Том, лежа навзничь, закидывает за голову скрещенные запястья, и Стю накрепко прижимает их ладонью. Свет так падает из окна, а может, это у Тома такое лицо, только вдруг он делается невозможно юным, почти как в Катлерс – с той же смесью растерянности и решимости и огромными глазищами перепуганного оленя. Черт. Затея кажется Стю почти вивисекторской — но одновременно он знает, чувствует кошачьим своим чутьем, что попал в важное и может это изменить, и что сейчас не надо давать Тому отступать. Он говорит:

— Закрой глаза. 

Переносит вес тела так, чтобы нельзя было угадать его движения. Теперь у него есть немного времени. Как-то, было дело, он и сам пробовал такое – на втором курсе у него был роман с замужней, старше его на пять лет, она много разного ему показала. Он помнит, что даже без рук, только с закрытыми глазами, игра была… острой. И самое главное в ней – паузы.  
Потом он начинает. Прикасается то тут, то там, легко проводит ногтями. Том вздрагивает, но молчит. Снова пауза. И еще. И еще. Пауза подлиннее. Он считает про себя. Выбирает точку – на животе, он всегда хотел именно там почему-то. И, быстро наклонясь, оставляет там аккуратный, сочный, образцово-показательный засос, с отпечатками зубов посередине. От неожиданной боли Том порывисто втягивает воздух – вздох похож на всхлип – напрягается всем телом – но, сдержавшись, не дергает руки, только ноздри ходят ходуном.  
Стю снова выдерживает паузу и продолжает. Медленно, не спеша, оставляет цепочку следов – пару раз резко отклонившись в сторону, чтобы обмануть ожидания – ведущую вверх по груди. Не доходя ключиц, останавливается. Том у нас – «публичная фигура» (великий Боже, как Стю ненавидит эти слова), и когда-то после бурной ссоры они заключили соглашение: следы их экспериментов не должны быть видны днем. Чистой воды демагогия, по крайней мере вне сезона съемок, но уговор есть уговор, шею пришлось оставить в покое. Выше поцелуи становятся нежными. Впадинка на шее. Висок. Скулы. Зажмуренные глаза с трепещущими ресницами. Наконец, он говорит мягко:

— Посмотри на меня.

Том открывает глаза. Смотрит, будто вынырнув с глубины. Стю молчит — боится спугнуть эту новую близость. Потом протягивает ему запястья, будто сдается:

— Твоя очередь.

Том качает головой:

— В другой раз.  
— Сначала прикупишь наручники?

Оба фыркают. Момент с неслышным звоном тает в воздухе, и они с облегчением и хихиканьем ныряют в ту же возню, что несколько минут назад. А идея, кстати, не так уж плоха, про себя усмехается Стю в краткий миг между объятиями и дружескими тычками. Надо будет к ней вернуться. Как-нибудь позже.

**Author's Note:**

> Было удивительно и приятно встретить в таком маленьком фандоме строчки на родном :) И это заставило меня отряхнуть пыль с разрозненных обрывков в глубинах компа. Что ж, пусть и они тут полежат - да здравствует мультиязычный фандом :)


End file.
